An Unknown Relative
by Amree
Summary: Inuyasha and the gang were heading back to the well like always when a strange girl with a jewel shard seems to be dead at the well. What? Sesshomaru what do you want with the girl? What do you mean she's related to you? Please read and reivew.
1. Default Chapter

Hey everyone! Amree here. I don't know if I'm suppose to write this but everyone else dose. I don't own Inuyasha but I do own this story, my soul, and the character Marie also soon to be known as Amree. I hope you like this story. The first chapter is a bit boring but it explains a lot. Enjoy!!! Amree


	2. The Sandbox

Hey everyone! Amree here. I don't know if I'm suppose to write this but everyone else dose. I don't own Inuyasha but I do own this story, my soul, and the character Marie also soon to be known as Amree. I hope you like this story. The first chapter is a bit boring but it explains a lot. Enjoy!!! I am going to try hard not to put comments at the beginning of the chapter. So here you go.

Chapter1: The sandbox

Marie sat on the grass in her front yard sketching Inuyasha characters in her sketchbook. Marie looked up from her sketchbook and saw her old fashion sand box that was in her front yard. It had never been filled and something about it made her get dajavu I don't know how to spell it and my computer isn't helping.Thankfully the smell of dinner floated out through a window of her house and called her to come in. Later that night Marie couldn't sleep and her little brother Joseph wasn't helping. He was snoring so loud that even though he was across the hall you could hear him like he was next to you. Marie sighed and put her purple boots and a pink robe on. She grabbed a pencil and her sketch pad and went outside to her empty sandbox. Now you may be wondering why a 12-year-old girl would go outside at 11:00 at night to sit in a sandbox. Well frankly I don't know either.

Dogboy11: You're the author you should know.

Amree: Can we get on with the story?

Marie jumped in and her blond hair came to a rest upon her shoulders as she sat down. For some reason she felt like drawing a jewel shard and so she did.

Suddenly the walls of the sandbox turned pink and purple and the jewel shard on the paper was real and the paper dissolved. Marie was carefree until the demons showed up and demanded the shard. The demons charged at her and she held up her only weapon. Her pencil. Marie closed her eyes and waited and nothing happened. It wasn't until she opened her eyes that she saw that the pencil tip was facing towards her. "I can erase them!" cried Marie. Suddenly a dragon demon came up and hit her on the head with it's tail which threw her out of the sandbox. Marie managed to erase him but blacked out with the jewel shard in her hand.

Please don't let this chapter make you stop reading it. I have 16 chapters 96 pages on this fic in a journal but I have to type it arrrrgg. Anyway Thanx for reading it.


	3. Chapter 2: How did you know that?

Amree here. Sorry I haven't written anything for a long time. Okay enough of the disclaimers here's chapter two of the life I used to know is over. Oh yah. My stories may sometimes be set up in episode form. This story has InuKag and MirSan parings and once again poor Fluffy is by himself. Sorry for the mix up Marie is 13. That is all. Enjoy!

Chapter 2: "How did you know that?"

The sun rose the next day to reveal Marie still on the ground; eyes closed and the jewel shard still in her fist. If you were to search her mind right now you would find nothing. It was completely blank.

Meanwhile

Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Kirara were walking towards the well that led to Kagome's era.

Dogboy11: Duh! Where else would it lead?

Amree: Ya know, you're getting on my nerves. I think I might just take you out of the story.

Dogboy11: But who will be there to state the obvious?

Amree: I think Inuyasha dose that very well. This discussion is over. (Takes huge eraser and terminates Dogboy11) Back to the fic.

Suddenly Kagome stopped. "I sense a sacred jewel shard and it's really close too", Kagome said with that serious look in her eye. "And I smell human blood!" Inuyasha snarled. "Let's go"! Everyone began running after Inuyasha who carried an informative Kagome who told him that the jewel was up ahead. As they reached the clearing, everyone's eyes fell on Marie and for about 5 minuets everyone starred at her, especially Miroku who had never seen anyone with golden hair like that. Inuyasha set Kagome down and walked cautiously up to Marie and sniffed her. Kagome followed close behind to where the jewel shard lay enclosed in Marie's fist. Kagome tried in vain to pull the jewel shard from Marie's hand. Kagome sighed in defeat. "Do you suppose we should take her to Keade's hut?" asked Kagome looking to Inuyasha for an answer. "Well that should be the best thing to do", replied Inu turning from Kagome with his cheeks slightly tinged with red. "Considering she has a hole blown through her head".

"Well if we are to help her", pondered Sango. "We should get to the village as fast as we can. I volunteer…..Inuyasha to take her to the village." "What? No way! Why the hell would I do that?" (That's Inu for you; always caringand compassionate.) "Look Inuyasha", yelled Kagome. "You're the fastest pers.. I mean creature here and besides nobody else volunteered so deal with it". "Yet again I say I'll volunteer", pleaded Miroku. "Like Kagome said", Sango replied shaking her head. "Nobody volunteered." "Sango I'm hurt", Miroku exclaimed dramatically clasping his hands over his heart. "That was a brutally unjust thing to say". "Oh yah?" asked Sango. "I beg to differ." "Come now my Sango", exclaimed Miroku grabbing Sango's hands causing Sango to get red in the face. "There really is no need to take your anger out on me. Why don't we; how do you say it Kagome; kiss and make out". Clonk! Sango's boomerang collided with Miroku's skull. "Not on your life lecher", Sango yelled angrily gathering up her boomerang and walking behind Kagome. "Look Inuyasha. I really didn't want to bribe you but", said Kagome pulling out a bag of potato chips out of her backpack. 'I will not give in. I will not give in', thought Inuyasha.

Next scene

'Damn I gave in', Inuyasha yelled in his mind as he flew from tree to tree with the small girl on his back who was lighter than she looked. The smell and taste of the potato chips filled his senses and he growled angrily for being reminded of his weakness. Marie awoke suddenly at hearing the growl escape Inu's lips. Marie lifted her head and saw the silver hair and red kimono fluttering in the air and knew instantly that it was Inuyasha. "Where are you taking me?" asked Marie in a calm but sleepy voice. Inu ignored his potato chip problem and sought out something comforting to say to the young girl upon his back. "I'm not gonna eat you or anything", Inu barked. Marie smiled and laid her head back down on Inu's back. "Thank you ….ver...y…mu..ch", Marie stuttered falling back to sleep. Inu thought he heard his name at the end of that sentence but dismissed it because he had never met this girl in his life.

When Marie awoke she was lying on a straw bed and was surounded by walls of what looked like a hut. Marie sat up and noticed a young girl (that she knew was Kagome) with her back turned tending to the small fire that burned bright in the middle of the hut. Marie, oddly enough, felt fine except for the pain that shot through her hand. Opening her hand, Marie saw the jewel shard had pierced her skin and was drawing blood. Suddenly Marie became aware of her surroundings. She noticed that her head had been bandaged and her clothes consisted of a blue skirt and top (almost exactly like Kagome's school outfit but the shirt had white stripes and no tie and was short sleeved.). Kagome turned towards Marie and immediately began worrying. "You should rest; um", Kagome said. "Marie", Marie answered. "And I'm fine Kagome". Kagome's eyes widened and she fell silent. "How do you", started Kagome but was interrupted by Marie. "I know everything about you and Inuyasha so don't worry. Oh and by the way this is yours", said Marie handing Kagome the jewel shard. Kagome sat there dumfounded. Never had the jewel been easier to get. Marie laughed, got up and went outside. Everyone stopped their conversation to stare at her. (What is with all the starring? You'd think there was a contest for who could stare at the strange blond girl the longest.) Marie ignored the stares and sat down next to Inuyasha as Kagome came trotting out still in a daze. Inwardly Miroku wished that the girl had sat next to him.

"Hi my name's Marie and your Inuyasha the half demon and brother to a full demon I call fluffy because of his tail", Marie said excitedly fast. Inuyasha was confused that she knew his name, angry that she knew he was a half demon, hysterical that his brother was referred to as "Fluffy", and slightly creped out because he knew nothing of her and yet she knew everything about him. He was about to say something when he stared at her with his golden eyes and saw that her eyes looked gold too. (Hint; Hint). So being as smart as Inu was he said nothing but turned away. However everyone else began laughing including Kagome who fell over in know time laughter bubbling out of her like she was a water fountain. Finally everyone calmed down and so Marie took this opportunity to explain where she was from (without mentioning that they weren't real in her world), how she got there, and everything she knew about them (excluding who likes whom for safety reasons). In the end everyone was shocked to hear their life story coming from the young girl in front of them.

However Marie didn't tell everyone what she knew about Miroku which as we all know is a bad thing. How you may ask? Simple. If you told Miroku that you knew he was a lecher he might have the common sense (ha common sense. That word doesn't exist in Miroku's vocabulary) to not try and pull a "stunt" on you. I feel sorry for anyone, fictional or not, who runs into Miroku. Marie noticed Miroku was missing from his spot next to Sango and somehow managed to sense his presence before he pulled his "stunt". While Miroku was leaning down, Marie punched him in the face with her elbow and did a back-hand-spring and kicked him where in counts sending Miroku plummeting to the ground in pain. Marie then kicked him in the stomach and returned to the spot she sat at as if nothing had happened. Everyone gave her an odd look before Marie answered. "Four years of Akido sure pays off", replied Marie putting her hands behind her head. Sango looked behind Marie to see Miroku still in pain. "Don't worry Sango", Marie exclaimed. "That was my revenge for his lecherous ways. Now I'll only hit him if he dose something to me". At that everyone burst out in laughter.

Miroku got up finally, limping in pain to his former spot. As he passed Sango a perverted more or less evil thought crossed his mind. 'Just wait for tonight my precious Sango. You will laugh yes, but I'll be the one who made you'.

"No, no, no! Enough Miroku!" yelled Marie interrupting Miroku's thoughts. "I don't want to know what you're going to do tonight with Sango. Although I highly advise you to rethink that idea, I don't want to know!" Everyone glared at Miroku; however; Sango blushed, and then gave another confused glance to Marie. "How could you hear that?" exclaimed Miroku in fear. "That was what I thought inside my head. It was not meant for ears other than my own".

"You got that right", said Sango looking away from Miroku. 'My beautiful Sango how I want to'. "Gahhh! Where's the off switch!" yelled Marie. "Wait a minuet. Hey!" exclaimed Marie. "I discovered an awesome ability I have.

"I can read your mind".

Well what do you think? Please review. Tell other people that you have read this story because I need at least 5 reviews for each chapter to continue writing. A note: 'Blah, Blah'; those little marks mean someone is thinking if you didn't all ready know. What new powers do you think Marie will have? What connection is there between Inu and Marie? Is Marie even her real name? Review and find out. P.S. All of these questions have already been answered considering this story is all ready written down in my book with 190 pages and 30 chapters. I am already writing a sequel to this story. If you want me to keep typing this story for you, please get more people to read it if you possibly can. THANX A WHOLE BUNCH, Amree. REVIEW!


End file.
